How to Successfully Put Down a Rebellion
by Sunless Skies
Summary: Reyna and Annabeth have successfully taken over the world. Piper leads the rebellion. Everything changes when she's captured. Complete AU, Reynabeth, Pipeynabeth. Femslash, threesome, smut.


**How to Successfully Put Down a Rebellion **

**Pairings: Reynabeth, Pipeynabeth **

**Summary: Reyna and Annabeth have successfully taken over the world. Piper leads the rebellion. Everything changes when she's captured. **

**A.N: Inspired by a certain post on tumblr concerning Reynabeth and how the two would probably end up ruling the world. This started out being porn without plot, but then it developed a fairly well developed backstory and I don't know what happened from there. I hope you like it anyways. **

* * *

Piper held her head high, but secretly held her breath as the soldiers marched her down the corridor. The hall was long, winding, and metal. The procession reminded her of that one scene in the Avengers where they marched Loki to his glass prison. She wondered if that made her the villain in this story. Though she wouldn't be too terribly fond of that idea, the fact that that would mean she was bound to escape seemed fairly promising to her. She willfully ignored the end of the movie in which Loki was defeated.

* * *

The soldiers slammed open a large, platinum door with intricate scenes carved onto it and slammed Piper down in what she presumed to be the throne room. The concept of thrones and queens and _monarchy _made her nearly ill. Whenever she was forced to say any of those words they felt like acid on her tongue. Piper refused to refer to either of the (admittedly gorgeous) women that paraded about in crowns and pretended to have some divine right to rule her nation as queens. She hated acknowledging that those women were able to take over her country so quickly, so easily, and that, though she only begrudgingly admitted this to herself, had done a damn good job running it. She didn't regret her involvement in with the rebels though. She didn't regret the two years that she had led them under the noses of the queens, but she was afraid that she might come to.

* * *

"Your Highnesses," one of the guards announced, "We brought the leader of the rebels, just as you requested." Piper allowed her eyes to search the room but found that it wasn't entirely what she had expected. Her knees had collided with soft, white carpet, and she saw a slightly tattered, scarlet couch. Through an opened door at the back of the small room she saw an opened door, Annabeth's head peeking out. She stuck the rest of her body out of the door and Piper noticed that she was dressed in average street clothes, which surprised Piper, though she didn't know why. Her hair was a shade of golden blonde, and had bouncy, frizzy curls that Piper found more attractive in person than on the gigantic propaganda posters which she had seen posted all over the country.

"Just go ahead and take a seat, Piper," the woman said, and Piper found it hard to believe that such a casual and dismissive tone had come from her mouth at a time like this. She had the leader of the rebellion chained on her living room floor and she said it like they were just getting ready for afternoon tea. Piper didn't understand.

"Highness," replied a different guard, a hint of humor in his voice.

"What, Percy," she said, "I'm really not in the mood for your jokes right now. We have company."

"She's still cuffed," he said, and Piper could almost hear the smirk in his voice.

The woman rolled her eyes, "Then uncuff her, Seaweed Brain." The guard went behind her and she heard an odd sound. Her cuffs fell off of her hands and she turned to face her guard. He was moderately attractive. He had green eyes, shaggy black hair and a smirk that could rival Leo's, but she doubted could stand up to her own.

Under her breath Annabeth grumbled, "It's a damn good thing you're not in charge of this country. Frank, make sure Percy doesn't do anything else stupid today."

"Of course, highness," Frank said, though he sounded as though he was smiling as well. The guards exited the room, leaving Piper sitting on the floor.

"You can sit on the couch, you know," Annabeth said, "It won't suck you to the depths of hell, or anything." Piper decided that though she didn't feel like obeying orders, the couch sounded comfier than the ground. She stood up and plopped her small body down onto the large couch as if it were one in her own home. She might as well be comfortable, because she was sure they were going to execute her sometime soon. The thought sent a chill down her spine but she bit it back. She had decided long ago she was willing to become a martyr against the monarchy and she'd be damned if she gave up her resolve now.

"Rey," the blonde haired woman shouted through the open door, "Company's here." Piper thought for a moment that it felt oddly _domestic, _much more domestic than her own home had ever felt.

"Here," the other woman said as she walked through the open door. Her black-brown hair was pulled back into a single French braid and Piper could see her tanned shoulders. She tried to ignore the little white bra strap hanging out the side of her white tank top. Reyna smiled upon sighting Piper sprawled out on her couch.

"You look comfy," she said, and then she smiled at Annabeth, "She's more attractive in person, isn't she?"

"Reyna," Annabeth scolded, her pale face turning pink, "You promised that you wouldn't hit on her until we told her the entire proposition."

"That wasn't a compliment," Reyna said, "That was a statement."

"And a compliment," Piper said, speaking for the first time since entering the room.

"She's right," said Annabeth, shrugging. Piper wished that she didn't feel comfortable in a room alone with the two women who had single-handedly conquered the free world.

"Anyway," Reyna said, "We did have a proposition to make, Annabeth."

"Yes," said Annabeth, "There was an actual reason for this."

"And that would be," Piper demanded. She didn't like being kept in the dark, and she was very confused about whatever was going on with these two.

"We want you to join us," said Reyna, and she grimaced. Piper assumed it was because of how cliché the sentence sounded.

"Oh no, no, no," said Piper, getting up from her comfortable position on the sofa, "I'm not falling for any of this "Come to the Dark Side, Luke," shit, because villains never follow up on their promises. I bet you don't even have cookies." Piper wasn't sure if she was spewing such crazy bullshit because she was afraid, suicidal, or her tiny little attraction to the two of them.

Reyna laughed, "We have hot chocolate, but I'm not sure we have cookies. I can't promise them, anyways." Piper cursed herself for feeling so comfortable with these women. She cursed herself for getting captured and for letting her guard down because now she was in this situation and she didn't know how she was going to get out of it.

"Actually," said Annabeth, "We know how charismatic you are. We know that you're persuasive and that you know how to work a crowd, alright? We haven't exactly swayed public opinion in our favor because neither of us have the best _people skills." _Piper was beginning to doubt that. They were incredibly personable and she internally cussed at herself for giving in too quickly.

_They are the enemy, Piper, snap out of it! _

"So you want me and my "charmspeak," Piper said, using the term Leo had used to dub her amazing persuasion, "I get it. But why should I help you?"  
"Because we could have you executed," Reyna suggested. Piper took it all back. She totally understood how people thought the pair had no social skills. Annabeth sent her a light glare and Piper suspected that they did that a lot back and forth as a couple.

"Look, Piper," Annabeth said, "I know that you don't want to believe us, but we've solved a lot of problems. People don't go hungry anymore. We've nearly eliminated the gap between the super wealthy and the extremely poor, and we want to work to completely destroy social prejudice and things. We need you to help us with a propaganda campaign for that. We want to stay in power, but we also want to try to do away with things like homophobia, racism, sexism, transphobia and just inequality in general." Piper had to admit that sounded absolutely fantastic, though, incredibly idealistic as well. She doubted that anyone could completely eradicate the class structure and prejudice all in one go, especially not her. And though that sounded amazing, Piper wanted to know another thing even more. If she gave into this, if she accepted whatever deal it was they were presenting, what would happen to her friends, the rest of the rebels?

"But what about the rest of the rebels," said Piper, "You won't be offering them this out, I know that. What happens to them?"

"We'll offer them all pardons," Annabeth said, her smile widening, "If they'll take them, of course."

She remembered Jason, and she continued, "But my friend Jason, he would never give up, never. Once he ended up trying to eat a stapler but he just kept trying and got this stupid but cute little scar from it-"

"Did you say Jason?" asked Reyna.

"And eating a stapler?" asked Annabeth. Both their eyes were wide as the horizon.

"Yes," said Piper. She wondered if she'd somehow triggered some weird, shared memory between the two of them.

"We have a good friend," Annabeth said, "A girl named Thalia Grace, who has a little brother named Jason who tried to eat a stapler. They were separated years ago."

"That's his sister's name," said Piper, realization hitting her.

"You won't have to worry about him, then," said Annabeth with a smile on her face. Piper considered Leo, though she doubted he would be hard to convince. He only joined the rebellion because she had, so she assumed that he would be easy enough to sway. He was her best friend after all.

"So what do you say?" Reyna asked, her eyes hopeful, but also something akin to desire in them. Piper could feel her building desire as well as she took a step towards Reyna.

"Yes," she breathed as she looked Reyna dead in her ebony eyes.

"Annabeth," said Reyna, "I have another proposition for Piper, here."

"Is it sex?" Piper asked, and she must have sounded eager.

"Yes," Reyna said while Annabeth said, "Of course." Piper had to stand on her tiptoes in order to kiss Annabeth, who was about four inches taller than she was. She wrapped her arms around Annabeth's shoulders and started to kiss her with more fervor, Annabeth pressing back against her. Annabeth's body against her own as their lips danced together pushed all other thoughts from her mind. Leo, Jason, her betrayal of the rebellion, all she could think about were Annabeth's lips weighing down upon her own and her hands running along her back. She grasped Annabeth's t-shirt and slipped it over her head. Piper felt her own shirt being pulled up over her head as well.

All she could think about was how badly she needed to get these clothes off, and that they needed somewhere more suitable.

_The couch, _she thought, and she looked around the room. The couch was only a few feet away, and she felt them both tumble onto it.

Piper feels a body beside her and blonde hair explodes onto her face like a firework's show, or a puffy little dandelion blossom. Annabeth's laugh chimes through the air like the sound of a glockenspiel. Piper grabs the adjacent girl's face and kisses her roughly on the mouth. Kissing Annabeth is quite different than kissing Jason, whom she had had a fling with a few years back. While Jason had tended to lead the kiss, Annabeth tended to follow. The dance flowed differently because Piper set the pace, but she found that a comforting change, especially considering the softness of Annabeth's curls between her fingertips and the faint smell of vanilla in the air. She snaked her fingers through the waistline of Annabeth's underwear. Starting to make sure circles on Annabeth's insides, Piper prayed that she wasn't doing it wrong. She had never actually been with another woman before, but judging by the noises that Annabeth was making underneath her, she wasn't doing too bad of a job.

As she pressed her lips roughly against Annabeth's, she remembered that this woman was one of the rulers of the world. The thought that she had brought her to this point, that she had made one of the leaders of the world gasp at her touch was intoxicating, but before she got too drunk, she remembered that she was enjoying this just as much as Annabeth was.

Well, maybe not _just _as much, but damn close. She increased the speed of her circles and what might have been the blink of an eye, a minute, or three she heard Annabeth cry and she brought her fingers out of her underpants, though they were slightly wet to the touch.

"Though I can't say I'm not enjoying the show," Reyna said, moments after hearing the scream of Annabeth's climax, "I'd much prefer to be participating."

Annabeth, coming down from her post-orgasm high retorted, "Well, I'm not moving. You two can go to the bedroom if you'd like." Reyna smiled at her wife and then Annabeth rolled her eyes. Reyna looked at Piper with questioning eyes and Piper grabbed her hand.

* * *

After navigating the mess of hallways that made up the queens' private chambers, the two came to the bedroom. A king sized bed with a deep purple comforter sat in the middle of the enormous room. But Piper didn't have much time to examine the room before Reyna kissed her fiercely. It was more fiercely than she had ever been kissed before, as if she were afraid that Piper would evaporate into thin air and disappear like the true fugitive that she was. Piper found that she liked this as well, though it was certainly different to Annabeth's style. She felt Reyna unclamping her bra, a task that Annabeth had never accomplished, and then she felt her back fall against the soft, fluffy bed.

"You're beautiful," Reyna said, her voice low and sensual, but a hint of caution in it. Piper could tell that Reyna was still slightly afraid that Piper would end up high tailing it.

"And I'm not going anywhere," she almost growled, pulling Reyna down towards her. She pushed herself against Reyna. Piper could feel Reyna start to rub against her, and she rubbed as well. At a different pace, trying to appease her own growing need for friction. She felt like a powder keg, ready to blow at the slightest spark and right now Reyna was a blazing fire. She was heating up and the pressure was building, growing steadily larger and harder to bear until suddenly the world went white with pleasure. Her own scream sounded distant to her ears. Reyna's cry might have been moments later or minutes, Piper could never tell how much time had passed as she came down from an orgasm. She cuddled her head into the crook of Reyna's neck and inhaled the scent of her hair. The door creaked open less than a minute after. Annabeth looked as though about to ask a question when she opened the door, but it died on her lips when she saw the scene in front of her. She cuddled up next to Reyna and wrapped her arm around Piper's waist.

Piper couldn't help the strangest feeling that had consumed her. She felt at home, and she hoped that this would continue into the foreseeable future. More secretly, and a bit sappily, Piper hoped it could last forever.


End file.
